Un Cuento de Hadas Diferente II
by Girl Sun
Summary: Esta de regreso las aventuras de Aradia a través de los cuentos clásicos de Disney, con nuevos personajes, más drama, acción. ¿Que pasará en el transcurso de estos cuentos? Esto es un Cuento de Hadas II : La Trilogia de los cuentos.
_**¡Bienvenidos al regreso de Un Cuento de Hadas Diferente!**_

 _ **Llegó la segunda temporada de este gran fic, con nuevos personajes para nuestros chicos/as , nuevos escenarios y diferentes cuentos con sus versiones diferentes a la original que les mostrara el verdadero romanticismo, drama, lágrimas y risas.**_

 _ **¡Que empiece esta nueva aventura !**_

 **Un Cuento de Hadas Diferente 2 : La trilogía de los cuentos**

 **I Capítulo**

 **Nathaniel.**

 **La Bella Durmiente.**

─ Hola mis amores ¿preparados para una historia?

Dice una linda hada de cabellos rosados que eran muy llamativos para la vista, portaba un vestido rosa con algunos tonos morados, una varita mágica, unas alas de hada y un hermosa sonrisa mientras que sostenía un libro.

─ Hola señora Agatha

Dijeron al unísono unos pequeños niños que estaban sentados en el pasto de un hermoso jardín, muy grande para aclarar, la hada suelta una pequeña risa.

─ Me pueden decir tía Agatha, eso de señora no me gusta.. No estoy tan vieja.

Los pequeños se ríen y se acercan más a ella, aun estando sentados en la grama, una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios levanta la mano pidiendo permiso para poder hablar, Agatha sonríe y le hace señal con la cabeza aceptando lo que la pequeña quisiera decir.

─ ¿Qué historia nos va a leer ¿

La hada sonríe y muestra el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

─ Esta es una historia lleno de aventuras que a cualquiera quisiera leer y contar una y otra vez. ¿Quieren que lo cuente?

Los pequeños asintieron emocionados mientras que veían el libro, la peli rosada abre el libro y empieza a leer.

─ Hace mucho tiempo…..

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino que tenía por nombre Sweet Amoris Paradise había nacido una niña, un nuevo ser que se adentraba al mundo de la realeza. Todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban invitados al día de reconocimiento de la pequeña nacida, así que todos con una gran sonrisa ayudaban a preparar una increíble celebración , adornaban cada cuadra y hasta la iglesia con sus mejores decoraciones para el desfile que tenían pensado como actuación final, pero antes debía estar todo listo en el castillo donde vivían los reyes y la pequeña nacida, que aún no revelan su nombre como sorpresa y para verificarlo un hombre de cabellos negros y gran musculatura se dirigía al castillo en una carrosa, el era el organizador especial de los reyes.

La carrosa paso por unos hermosos campos de rosas blancas, luego por un hermoso lago donde estaban algunos cisne mostrando su belleza y una hermosa entrada que estaba formada por finas ramas de árboles y hojas verdes que tenían un brillo encantador, la carrosa avanzo un poco más hasta que se pudo ver un gran castillo de color blanco con algunas incrustaciones de oro en el y luego se detuvo hasta la entrada, el hombre se bajó y entro al castillo con un buen recibimiento por parte de las sirvientas.

─ Hola señor Sebastián, su majestades lo están esperando en el jardín.

Dice una de las sirvientas mientras se inclina ante él como símbolo de respecto, el hombre sonríe y toma la mano de la sirvienta para besarla.

─Gracias hermosa dama.

Responde regalándole una encantadora sonrisa y camina hacia el jardín, en donde estaban los reyes tomando una taza de café mientras disfrutaban la vista del hermoso paisaje floral de su palacio. El joven Sebastián se acerca a ellos y hace reverencia.

─Buenos días su majestades, vengo a darles informaciones de la celebración y quería asegurar si todo estaba listo aquí.

Dice mientras tomaba la mano de la reina y la besaba, como señal de educación, la reina solo soltó una sonrisita que parecía adorable. Ella se llamaba Lucia y es una de las reinas más hermosas, era alta pero no tanto, su piel era blanca como la nieve y la mayoría del tiempo tenía sus mejillas algo ruborizadas, sus ojos siempre mostraban una dulzura que cualquiera pensaría que era como algo irreal, su cabello era lo que más llamaba la atención ya quera de un color rosado.

─ Que bueno que estas aquí Sebastián, queríamos compañía.

Dice el rey mientras tomaba su café, él rey se llamaba Felipe es un hombre muy apuesto, su cabellera era marrón pero por la parte baja del cabello lo tenía con algunos reflejos blanco grisáceos, era muy alto y siempre se mostraba relajado pero cuando se trataba de proteger a los suyos es una bestia salvaje que es capaz de asechar al primero que le interpusiese.

─ Me alegra saber que les agrada mi visita, espera.. ¿Compañía? ¿Y la bebé? ¿No está con ustedes?

Sebastián mira a todos lados cuando vio que la pequeña princesita no estaba con ellos, los reyes soltaron una pequeña risa y se toman de las manos.

─ Esta durmiendo, acabó de tomar su leche y quedo profundamente dormida. Es igual a su padre de dormilón.

El joven Sebastián y la reina Lucia empiezan a reír al ver como el Rey Felipe levantaba su ceja y hacia un leve puchero.

─ Eso no es cierto Lucy.

Así le llamaba a su esposa, amaba llamarla así y era el único que la llamaba así, ella sonrió y le dio un corto beso. Pasaron el rato entre risas y hablando de los últimos preparativos.

 _Ellos pensaban que todo saldría perfecto_

 _pero lo que no saben es que una sorpresa les llegaría_

 _y no era una muy grata._

En un lugar muy lejos del reino, dentro de lo más profundo y oscuro del bosque existía un castillo grande, con un aspecto tenebroso y que daría miedo a cualquiera vivía una bruja muy particular, una que era tan temida que hasta su nombre no les gustaba mencionar.

 _ **Maléfica.**_

Una villana muy bien admirada no solo por tener conocimientos de magia oscura, sino la inteligencia en sus estrategias, ella conseguía lo que quería, todo a su paso, todo a su merced y sabía manipular muy bien a las personas a su antojo. Muchos hombres trabajaban para ella en el castillo, sí, eran hombres, pero tenía unos físicos diferentes por sus encantadores hechizos, unos con cabeza de puerco, otros con una cabeza de rana, hasta uno de rinoceronte.

Su vestimenta consistía en un traje oscuro, tan negro como la noche, tan oscuro como la mismísima maldad, tenía unos cuernos que adornaban en su cabeza que la caracterizaba, sus manos eran frías como el hielo, tenía las uñas largas y filosas como las garras de un animal salvaje.

Maléfica estaba sentada mirando la esfera que tenía enfrente, era una esfera muy especial, uno mágico donde podía mostrarle lo que sucede en el reino no importa en donde este aquella persona o personas que quiere ver. Mientras veía la esfera se tocaba los labios con sus manos, de forma delicada y luego apretó el puño.

─ Tiniebla.

Llamó la mujer malvada a su más confiable sirviente, un hombre alto de tez blanca, muy guapo y su cabello negro como la noche, se acercó a la mujer y se arrodillo como señal de reverencia.

─ ¿Se le ofrece algo mi amada?

La bruja sonríe y hace una señal de que él se acercara, el obedeció y fue sorprendido cuando ella lo tomo de una parte de la armadura y lo acerco hasta su rostro.

─ Escúchame con atención, necesito que cuides al pequeño Castiel , debo salir un momento.

Lo suelta mientras miraba al bebe que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna, el hombre lo toma en brazos y mira a la bruja.

─ ¿A dónde piensas ir? ¿Por qué debo cuidarlo yo?

Maléfica se levanta, tomando su cetro y se dirige a la puerta, pero antes se da la vuelta y lo mira.

─ Debo hacer una visita muy importante y eres el padre de ese pequeño, se responsable por una vez en tu vida bastardo.

El hombre solo la observo irse y dar un fuerte portazo, se dijo a si mismo que mejor haría lo que le pedía, ya que si no lo hacia lo mandaría a la tortura y luego lo decapitaría. A pesar de que ella era la mujer más temida en todo el reino, en el fondo, en lo más profundo de su ser, había algo más en ella que nadie sabía. Cuando volvió a la realidad miró al pequeño que tenía en brazos, era adorable a simple vista, dormía tan plácidamente y sintió como su pequeña manita se aferraba a su dedo como si su vida dependiese de ello, ese pequeño que sostenía cambiaría el camino de todos, hasta el de su misma madre pero ella aún no se daba cuenta.

La hora esperada había llegado, el momento en que presentarían por primera vez a la pequeña de la realeza y la aparición de las tres hadas madrinas, sus futuras guardianas. Todos los habitantes estaban en el castillo, maravillados ya que se podía sentir la alegría y el ambiente de paz en aquel hogar tan grande y elegante.

Los reyes aun no aparecían y el público estaba ansioso de que empezara el evento pero mientras tanto, la gente comía un poco de las delicias que servían los sirvientes, muchos manjares de todo tipo.

Mientras tanto los reyes estaban en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, el rey estaba sacudiendo un poco su traje y se acomodaba la corbata, se veía perfectamente atractivo, el voltea cuando su mujer le habla.

─ Amor, ¿Cómo me veo?.

Le pregunto a su amado mientras posaba como una supermodelo mostrando un hermoso vestido color amarillo pastel con unos zapatos plateados de tacón, su cabello suelto y bien arreglado acompañado de su corona que la representaba de la realeza. Su esposo quedo anonado por su belleza, su mujer era muy hermosa y estaba orgulloso de tenerla a su lado luego el se acercó y le beso la mano respondiéndole.

─Luces despampanante, digna de una reina.

Ella se sonroja por su cumplido y lo abraza por el cuello haciendo que el la sorprenda levantándola mientras daban vueltas aun abrazados, de inmediato la habitación se llenó de risas pero las linda escena fue interrumpida por un hombre alto de tez blanca, gran musculatura y cabellos rubios.

─ Disculpen la interrupción.

Dijo el hombre mientras entraba la habitación, el rey bajo a su esposa y se dirigió a abrazar a su viejo amigo.

─ Hola Roberto, pasa, no estas interrumpiendo.

Respondió el rey, mientras que se daban un apretón de manos, luego Roberto se acercó a la reina y la abrazó, esta correspondió y todos se sonreían, los tres se sentaron y empezaron a charlar.

─ Es bueno saber que ya estás en el reino, pensé que te estarías por unos días más en la zona norte para reordenar a las tropas y así regresar. No creí que estarías para el evento.

Roberto soltó una leve risa, sorprendiendo a la pareja, hizo un ademán con las manos.

─ Necesitaba regresar, supe que Mary iba a dar a luz y como ya la guerra se acabó no podía dejar a mi mujer sola. Con mucha suerte pude llegar a tiempo en el momento de parto. Además no podía dejar a mi amigo solo en este evento tan atareado y más que necesitan una influencia de la guardia real ¿Y quién mejor para eso que yo?

Roberto formaba parte de la guardia real, uno de los mejores capitanes y soldados que se pueda conocer, estuvo mucho tiempo en batallas de armas, hasta en pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo donde había salido vivo, poseía fuerza, agilidad e inteligencia. Un hombre muy admirado por sus cadetes y dirigentes de cualquier área, por su experiencia y conocimiento se le había sido encargado una guerra en la que debía pelear en nombre del reino y como era de imaginarse, gano la guerra con honores, con muchas heridas pero estable y más vivo que nunca. A pesar de que tenía múltiples heridas pudo volar una avioneta y regresar al reino para estar con su esposa en el parto. El solo pudo presenciar el parto y vio a su bebe pero luego perdió el conocimiento por mucha pérdida de sangre.

Los reyes sonrieron, los tres se retiraron cuando una de las sirvientas les aviso que la bebe estaba lista para el evento y con eso se apresuraron a bajar donde estaban su gente esperándolos. Roberto se fue a hablar con uno de sus cadetes para que fortalecieran la seguridad.

Los reyes se sentaron en su trono y una de las sirvientas traía a la bebe que estaba en sus brazos, dejándola en la cuna que estaba a un lado de la reina. Ambos reyes se levantaron de sus tronos, la reina tomo en brazos a la bebe y la mostro al público.

─ Denle la bienvenida a la princesa de Sweet Amoris Paradise, Aradia Miller.

Todos aplaudieron y se escuchó los sonidos de las trompetas de la orquesta real mientras que se mostraban a las futuras madrinas de la princesa. Una usaba un vestido azul, otra un vestido rosa y la ultima un vestido verde, las tres se acercaron a los reyes con una reverencia.

─ Somos las tres madrinas y venimos a darle los tres regalos a la pequeña princesita.

La primera hada de nombre Crystal que usaba un vestido azul, cabello corto y color blanco se acercó a la pequeña tomando su varita.

─ Mi regalo para esta pequeñita será el don de la belleza.

Agitó un poco su varita y con ella toco la frente de la niña, realizando el hechizo. Una hermosa vista de la noche estrellada apareció alrededor del lugar con algunas apariciones de auroras de color azul rodeando a la pequeña bebe hasta que desapareciera.

La segunda hada de nombre Isabella que usaba un vestido verde, portadora de una gran sonrisa, un cabello largo y color anaranjado, se acercó a la pequeña y tomo su varita.

─ Mi regalo para este ángel es el don del canto.

Agitó su varita y realizo el hechizo, haciendo aparecer una vista del universo y alrededor unas notas musicales que se acercaban y rodeaban a la pequeña hasta desvanecerse.

La tercera hada de nombre Mary, portaba un vestido de color rosa y tenía unos peculiares anteojos circulares con un diseño de espirales en el cristal y portaba una sonrisa brillante, la hada se acercó a la pequeña y agitó su varita a su dirección.

─ Me regalo para esta pequeña florecita será…

Antes de que terminara el hechizo una gran sombra se apareció en medio de la pequeña y la hada, tomando una forma de una silueta femenina con un traje de color negro.

─ _Well.. Well…_ ( Bien.. Bien…)

Todos se asombraron y se alejaron de la bruja, los reyes ya se habían levantado para tomar a su hija pero Maléfica había agitado su cetro y con su magia los obligó a sentarse, dejándolos indefensos y sin poder tomar en brazos a su pequeña.

─ Mira lo que tenemos aquí, las tres haditas buenas del todo el reino. Con su bidi bi du y sus hechizos tan básicos.

Dijo la bruja mientras tocaba las mejillas de la bebe, la hada Mary se acercó a la bruja con una cara seria.

─ Aléjate de ella maléfica.

La mujer sonríe.

─Veo que no me invitaron a esta gran celebración y aunque no lo crean yo igual le traigo un don a esta pequeña. Al cumplir los dieciséis años te pincharás con una rueca y morirás.

Alza su cetro y realiza el hechizo, dejándole esa maldición a la pequeña princesa, la bruja apenas termino el hechizo se cubrió con su capa y desapareció de forma sorpresiva como lo hizo al llegar.

Los reyes se levantaron cuando la magia que los detenía se había desvanecido con su portadora y el rey habló.

─ ¿Qué podemos hacer antes este problema hadas madrinas?

Las hadas se miraron.

─ Aun no he terminado de darle el don a la pequeña, así que intentare remediar las cosas.

La hada Mary agitó su varita y se acercó a la pequeña.

─ ¡Ella no morirá! Ella despertará de ese sueño con el primer beso de amor verdadero.

Hizo aparecer una vista del universo mostrando las estrellas y algunas flores alrededor de la pequeña hasta que se desvanecieron.

El rey ordenó que se retiraran y quemaran todas las ruecas del reino, que alejaran a la bebe del reino y que las madrinas la cuidaran y protegieran de las manos tenebrosas de maléfica.

Lo que dijo el rey fue hecho y con el dolor en su alma dejo que su pequeña se fuera de sus brazos solo para su protección.

Desde entonces habían pasado 16 años, las cosas habían cambiado mucho pero el reino seguía siendo uno de los más hermosos y felices de todos. A pesar de que su princesa no estuviera con ellos, sabían que estaría en buenas manos y que al acabar la maldición la princesa nuevamente regresaría al lugar donde pertenecía.

─ Hada Mary! Hada Mary!

Llamaba una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños a la hada madrina.

─ ¿Qué sucede mi niña?

Dijo la hada Mary , mientras que terminaba de lavar los platos sucios.

─ Llegó Kentin con la madera, ¿Dónde le digo que lo ponga?

La mujer sonrió.

─ Dile a mi hijo que lo ponga cerca de la chimenea, ah y dile que quiero hablar con él.

La hermosa chica asiente con la cabeza y va en dirección a donde está un guapo joven de 16 años, con un cuerpo envidiable y un rostro maduro.

─ Hola Kentin, dice tu mamá que pongas la madre cerca de la chimenea y que ella quiere hablar contigo.

El joven sonríe al verla y deja la madera en donde les fue indicado.

─ Hola Aradia, que gusto de verte. ¿Cómo estás? Feliz Cumpleaños…

La chica se sonroja.

─ ¿Muy feliz y tú? Gracias.. Te acordaste..

El chico la toma del mentón y le sonríe.

─ Nunca olvidaría tu cumpleaños Aradia, eres mi.. mi amiga más importante del mundo.

Dijo Kentin mientras que susurraba un "la que amo" un par de veces.

─ Sabes que significa hoy ¿Verdad?

Dijo Aradia mientras que miraba al chico y el respondió.

─ El día de la maldición…

El chico la abrazó.

─ Yo no quiero morir Kentin..

Decía entre lágrimas mientras que se acurrucaba en su pecho.

─ No pasará Aradia, mi madre no lo permitirá y yo no lo permitiré…

 _ **Ten por seguro Aradia…**_

─ _ **Continuará─**_

 ** _Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo ya que es largo, si les gusto dejen sus comentarios (reviews) favs y Follows. Gracias a los que me siguen mis fanfics y aquellas personas que me apoyan a seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Les mando un beso y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo._**

.


End file.
